One of Those Nights
by Justwhatiam
Summary: When someone from Holly's past comes back into the picture can Gail win Holly over or will the ghost of girlfriend past win? Takes place one month after the events of 4x13. This is my first fic so please be nice. Reviews are always welcomed. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Gail hasn't seen Holly in a month. After the shooting Holly had to go to various cities in Canada and the United States for conferences, and to make lectures at some Universities and Hospitals. Gail didn't even get to say goodbye she just received a text from Holly the day she left explaining her absence for three weeks. Holly had returned to Toronto two days ago but she hasn't made any attempt in talking to her. Holly had stopped talking to Gail two and a half weeks ago. Last she heard Holly was heading to Quantico, Virginia to consult with the FBI on a murder case that she couldn't talk about.

"Hey Peck" Gail turned to see her brother standing in front of her holding a blue folder in his hand.

"I need you to take this over to Detective Callaghan and Agent Kelly, who are at the morgue with the two bodies we found."

"Uh yeah sure. Any special instructions?"

"Just tell them that we have more evidence that the two bodies we found are connected to Los Reyes and that we might have a possible site on where they are operating from."

"Okay. I'll get right on it."

"Oh and Gail I need you to stay with the bodies. Only the forensic Pathologist, Doctor Stewart, Agent Kelly and Detective Callaghan are allowed near the bodies unless instructed otherwise. Don't let those bodies out of your sight."

15 Division had started working with the FBI on the Los Reyes case, an international gang that import drugs and guns from Cuba to the United States and who have recently started dealing with El Toro, a local drug dealer in Toronto. The FBI have been following Los Reyes for 6 months now and are getting really close to busting them, that was until El Toro came into the picture. El Toro is known for his violent nature, he use to kill anyone and anything that got in his way. He has been MIA for a couple of years that is until the officers at 15 Division discovered the two bodies with El Toro's signature mark on the victims hands.

* * *

"Do you know the cause of death?" Luke was starting to get impatient.

"No not yet. It will take another hour"

"I don't get it. They have rope marks on their neck and they have the triangle burned into their palms. Wouldn't it be obvious that they were strangled? Can't you make it go faster"

"Yeah sure let me just do the entire autopsy in 10 min. No big deal I'll skip all the important stuff and just tell you that they suffocated that way I can get out of here faster."

"Detective Callaghan let the Doctor work" Agent Kelly said trying not laugh at Holly's witty remark.

It has only been an hour since the bodies arrived and Holly had to do the External examination before she could start with the Internal examination. She was getting kind of annoyed that Luke thought the autopsy process would be easy. Thankfully he had to take a call and stepped outside letting her continue in peace.

"So what do you know so far. Seeing as you're taking your sweet as time doing the autopsy"

"Shut up Alex" Holly retorted as she started to cut open victim number one. "I am doing a thorough examination so you guys could have the most accurate information on this case"

"I'm just kidding Hol. Explain to me, won't you, what exactly are you doing to this poor man."

"Ah, well right now I'm starting with the famous "Y-shaped" incision on his chest that you loved so much"

"Its been a while since we've done this. Just us two hanging out in your lab, you in that sexy lab coat and me in my cop uniform asking a lot of questions with answers that half of the time I didn't understand or didn't really care. I was just trying to get in your pants to be honest."

"Oh really? And you thought that annoying the crap out of me would do the job?"

"Yup. It was my master plan. To annoy you until the pants came off and it worked. Me always distracting you from your work and you getting mad at me." Alex had a slight blush on her cheeks reminiscing about the old times "and the kisses we would give each other every time you walked past me"

"You were the worst" Holly said as she made her way to the other side of the table. "I was always working 'till midnight because you would come to say 'Hi' to me which always turned into a make-out session not to mention when we really started dating and those innocent make-out sessions turned into fucking on Mike's office because back then I didn't have my own office. And I am one hundred percent sure he knew of our little "naps" on his couch"

* * *

"So do we have a cause of death yet?" Luke came into the room with an authoritative swagger.

"Seeing as it has only been 20 minutes since you left. No" Holly was trying to stay as professional as she could but this man was really getting on her nerves. Doesn't he have anything better to do than just criticize the speed at which she does her job?

"Hey Luke, Holly and I'm guessing you are Agent Kelly" Gail says as she joins the three of them in the lab. "I'm officer Gail Peck with 15 Division. Detective Peck sent me over with these files and to let you know that they have found more evidence connecting these two bodies with Los Reyes and that we might have a location on where they are hiding. Oh and I'll be keeping these two lovely men company, make sure they don't run away."

"FBI Special Agent Alex Kelly" Alex introduces her self while reaching to grab the folder Gail has in her hand seeing as Luke just took another call and stepped outside again. Alex looks the file over and has a confused look on her face "Shit. Thank you officer Peck. Hey Holly we're going to head out but I'll text you after shift okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget" Holly said giving Alex a knowing look. She's use to having Alex cancel on her or forget that's why she always texts her to remind her about their dates. "I won't" Alex winks at her before gathering her stuff to leave "and you" she looks at Gail "Don't lose those bodies" with that Alex left the two women alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home?

Chapter 2: Welcome Home?

"So you're back"

"Yeah I've been back for 3 days now"

It was clear that something was bothering Holly. She didn't have that half-smile she always had when they talked and she was avoiding eye contact which she never does. She always says that making eye contact is a respectful way to show that you are listening to the person that is talking. Whenever Holly did look at her Gail could see she had sad eyes and she lost that sparkle in her eyes. She had dark circles around her eyes. She was walking with her shoulders slightly slumped forward.

"So, how was your trip? You stopped talking to me for a while there. I was worried you fell down a ditch and couldn't science your way out" Gail was trying to lighten the mood by baiting Holly to retort with a comeback like she always did.

Holly only let out a half, barely audible chuckle "Yeah sorry about that"

It was clear that Holly wasn't going to elaborate anymore and Gail was getting frustrated at the one sentence, monotone answers she was getting from the older woman. "You wanna tell me why? Why you randomly stopped? I was worried Holly. I actually thought that you died or something and you didn't even bother texting me 'Hey I'm still alive just partying with some college kids'. That would have put my mind at ease. Stop worrying about you." Gail said with a little more bite than she had intended to but she got her point across.

"Gail..." Holly spoke in a soft, sad voice finally looking up at Gail "I'm really sorry I fell off and didn't tell you about anything really. It all has an explanation, I promise, but I don't think this is the time or place to tell you what happened while I was away."

"Okay fine. But we are talking about this after shift today. We need to talk so I can decide if I should keep hating you or if you have a very good reason for being a complete asshole."

"Ouch. Okay yeah I deserve that. And I deserve what ever comes after I tell you that I already have plans today." Holly said that sentence with a bit of a stutter.

"Cancel them or what I'm not important enough for you to cancel your plans?"

"You are very important to me but these plans are really important too. I can't cancel I already promised."

"Fine we can talk tomorrow I guess"

"Gail I really am sorry, for everything" Holly felt really bad but she didn't want to tell Gail why she stopped talking to her. She was sure that Gail would run away when she found out what she was doing so she decided to run first. Holly was trying not to get her hopes up or Gail's. She knew that it would go down hill from here. So she decided to make the most out of the time being.

Holly walked over to Gail who was leaning up against her desk. She got into Gail's personal space and whispered "Hey" and leaned in to catch Gail's lips with her own. The kiss was soft at first until Gail liked Holly's lower lip wanting entrance. Tongue against tongue their kiss was getting heated way to fast and Holly had to pull back before things got out of control. "I missed you" Holly kissed her one last time and pulled back "I missed you too."

They spent the rest of the day just talking about nothing important. Holly told her stories about some of the ridiculous questions that people asked her about her lectures and how one student threw-up when she took out the stomach out of one of the dead bodies. Gail would make comments on her stories and wishing she would see the poor girl throw up all over the place. Gail told her about some of the arrest she made and the bust of a big town drug dealer who they were trying to get for 2 weeks. They continued like that for the next hour or so.

"Hey, hows it going in here? I heard you have a present for me doctor" Gail was happy to see Steve interrupt the awkward silence that had gone on for the past 40 minutes. "Yeah I'm all done with the paperwork so you're free to take them. I'm surprised that Detective Callaghan didn't call me every 10 minutes to ask me if I was finished yet" Holly said half-joking and half serious. "Where is he by the way? I was sure he would be the one getting the results" Steve took a minute before answering, he was reading the results of the autopsy. "He got a lead from one of his sources. Thank you Holly. Gail you're free to leave your shift is over." Steve waved his goodbye and left the two of them alone in their awkward silence once again. It didn't last long though.

"Hey Holly, you ready to head out? Oh hey Officer Peck" Alex came in holding a dress still in its garment bag. "I was thinking of getting ready at your house and then heading out from there."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be right out just give me a minute. Here, wait for me at the car" Holly handed Alex her car keys. Alex got the hint and left the two women alone.

"Your plans are with her?"

"Yes they are"

"Are you two dating?"

"No. Well yes and no. Kinda"

"Well which one is it Holly, yes or no?"

"Its complicated"

"Really? How complicated is it? Cause right now there is a woman waiting for you in your car and who wants to change in your apartment for a date that she has with YOU. I don't see anything complicated about that Holly."

"Gail please don't be like this. It's not what it looks like"

"You know what Holly, fuck you. I'm done. Have fun on your date with your girlfriend. Bye."

* * *

**Who hates Holly right now?**

**Authors note: Hey guys thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and comments. It's not very interesting but I'm using it as an introduction for the next chapter which will be uploaded tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

"Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late" Alex always did take longer to get ready than Holly that's why Holly made Alex shower first. "I'll be down in a minute" is all Holly got in reply. It was another 10 minutes until Alex came down from upstairs and they left to dinner.

They were having dinner with Jane Smith a Social Worker friend of Alex. They were discussing the possibility of adopting Alex's little brother James. Alex's parents weren't the best to say the least. They were crack addicts. They were never sober long enough to go to their kids school plays, football games or choir concerts. Alex and her brother did any and every extracurricular activity they could, it meant less time spent at home. They did not take Alex coming out lightly they are huge homophobes so when her older brother, Nate, saved up enough money he moved into a two bedroom apartment with his long time girlfriend, and now wife, Miranda and took Alex with him. Later when she started dating Holly her parents started to come over to Nate's apartment and threatened both of them. Holly and her talked about moving in together a lot and decided to move from Ottawa to Chicago with only 3 months of dating. Holly had just graduated from the University and her internship at the local hospital was done, She got a really good job offer from the Chicago PD so she accepted it and invited Alex to go with her. With nothing keeping her in Ottawa she decided to go with Holly and one month later she decided to join the Chicago Police Force. They were in Chicago for 5 and a half years until Alex decided to apply for the FBI. They made sure that Holly had a job ready for her before they dropped everything and moved to Quantico, Virginia.

They had a good life. Holly's family was very accepting of Alex, that was an understatement they loved Alex. They understood the whole situation and welcomed her to their family with opened arms. They would go visit Holly's family in Canada for the holidays and they would go visit Nate and his wife with their two children twice to three times a year. They hadn't heard anything from Alex's parents but one year the two women saw them in Ottawa at the park with a little kid, he was probably 5 years old at the most. They heard him call them 'mom' and 'dad' so they put one and one together.

Holly and Alex were dating for 1 more year when they decided to get married in Vegas, sure the decision was made when they were completely shit faced but they didn't really regret it, it was like they were married already anyways. They lasted 2 years and 4 months married until they just couldn't do it anymore. They fought a lot mostly about Alex's job. It required her to travel a lot and they barely saw each other. Several cheating accusations later they decided that it would be best if they took a break from each other so they broke up. Holly wanted a new scene away from all of it so she decided to take a job offer in Toronto working for 15 division.

Two years ago Alex's parents got arrested for possession of cocaine, first degree murder and grand theft auto. They were sentenced to 30 years to life at the state penitentiary. Nate took in their little brother James. That is until a month ago when he died of an overdose. Miranda, his wife, couldn't take care of three kids so she contacted Alex to see if she could take James or if she should drop him off at an orphanage. Alex said that she would pick him up and that's when she ran into Holly in Virginia. She explained the situation and Holly agreed to help her out in adopting James.

* * *

Gail drank everyone under the table tonight, now she was just sitting at a booth talking to Traci. Everyone else had left an hour ago but Gail had insisted on staying and Traci was not going to leave her alone in the state that she was in.

"Do you know that she's on a date right now?"

"Who's on a date?" Gail hasn't said a word about her bad mood since they arrived at the Penny. No one has been able to get it out of her, that is until now. Traci knew that all she had to do was get Gail drunk and she would spill her guts out to her. She really didn't have to get her drunk, Gail did that all by herself.

"Holly, Traci. Who do you think? She went out on a date with her snob of a girlfriend"

"Wait. She has a girlfriend? I thought you two were kinda an item."

"Thats what I thought to but apparently everyone with fucking eyes misread the situation." Gail downed her drink "I don't know what to do Traci, tell me what to do."

"Well did she tell you that they were dating?"

"Yes. Well kind of. In a way she did"

"Okay Gail you're confusing me. Tell me what happened at the lab"

"So we were talking, I got mad because she ignored me for 3 weeks, I asked if we could talk about it she said sure but not at work and she couldn't today because she already had plans then SHE KISSED ME. Then we just told each other stories of what happened during our time apart. AND THEN she fucking shows up looking all hot with a dress in her hand telling Holly that she wants to get ready at her place and then head out on their date. I asked her if they were together and she said 'yes, no, maybe, I don't know'. I got mad and stormed out after that."

"Wait you know who the girlfriend is? And she's still alive?"

"Yeah I know who she is and she's alive because I'm a cop Traci and because she's Special Agent Alex Kelly" Gail did a terrible job at mimicking Alex's voice.

Traci's jaw dropped "She's dating Agent Kelly? Well no wonder she's still alive, she can kick your ass with both hands tied behind her back while blindfolded. And she is really hot. Damn Holly sure knows how to pick them."

"Thanks for the support Traci I really appreciate it" Gail said sarcastically all the while standing up and asking if she could get Traci another drink.

"Actually Gail" She stood up taking a hold of Gail's arm "I think it's time to go home" They grabbed their coats and called for a taxi to take them home.

* * *

**_Sunday_**

'Hey Gail its me again. Can you please call me back. I need to explain myself'

'Gail I'm begging you please talk to me'

'I'm going to go jump off a bridge and as a cop of the law you have to stop me'

'Okay I was just kidding but please call me back'

'We tell each other things right? Let me tell you about this'

Holly had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly put on some sweatpants and a muscle shirt on and went downstairs to open the door.

"Traci, hey. What are you doing here"

"Can I come in?" Traci asked but she didn't wait for an answer she came in and went to sit down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah sure come in" She said into the hallway. She closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? A glass of water? Some tea?"

"Tea please" Traci sounded anxious.

"Sure thing" She brought the two mugs of tea over to the table and sat across from Traci. "So whats up?"

"You need to talk to Gail"

"I already tried that. She's not answering my calls or my texts" Holly had a sad expression.

"Look, Gail is stubborn. You need to go over to her apartment and make her talk to you. Hurry up, I'll give you a ride, go get ready" Traci was already standing up.

"Traci I get that you are trying to help but Gail will talk to me when she's ready"

"No she won't. She has made our lives a living hell and it's only been 2 days. She won't make the first move and I know she misses you but she still hates you. You need to fix it because you're the one who broke it. Gail is never going to be ready to talk to you because she doesn't understand what happened and you know what happened so you need to get your ass over there and apologize and explain to her what happened. Even if she doesn't forgive you at least she'll know why. You need to grow some balls and take the initiative."

Holly was a little frightened by Traci's sudden and loud outburst but she knew that she had a point. "Okay fine let me go change"

Traci and Holly were outside of Gail's apartment. They had stopped by the florist and Holly bought red roses, a box of chocolates and a small teddy bear. It was Traci's idea to go all cliché to try to soften Gail up before they talked. It was Holly's idea to buy a big bag of cheese puffs at the convenience store down the street.

"I already made sure that Dov and Chris were out of the apartment so you guys could talk"

"Thank you so much for this Traci and hopefully you'll understand my reasons and forgive me. I know that right now you hate me." Holly got out of the car and walked inside suddenly feeling nervous.

She knocked at the door. No answer. She knocked again and she heard some faint swear words coming from the other side of the door. Holly held the dozen red roses in front her so they hid her face and with the other hand she held the chocolates and the tiny teddy bear, she put the cheese puffs inside of her purse. The door opened.

"What the hell?" Gail said looking at the roses in front of her face.

Holly lowered them but before she could say anything Gail slammed the door on her. "Gail" she knocked again "please let me in"

"No go away. I don't want to see you"

"I'm not leaving until we talk" Holly leaned against the apartment door and slid down to sit with her back against the door. She was determined to wait until Gail let her in.

_30 minutes later_

"Holly?" Gail said in a slow voice, "Are you still there"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I really want to explain myself to you"

...

"Gail I really think you should let me in"

"Why's that?"

"These roses are going to die if they don't get water soon. And I'm getting hungry and the only food source I have right now is this huge bag of cheese puffs" Holly heard the door unlocking so she stood up getting ready for what ever Gail threw at her. To her surprise the door just opened a crack and Gail was nowhere to be seen. Holly slowly entered the apartment and walked over to the living room where Gail sat watching something on the TV. Holly, remembering the reason Gail had opened the door, pulled out the cheese puffs and threw them to her. "Here you go"

They sat in complete silence for 10 minutes until Gail spoke up "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to talk?"

"Right. I should talk. Yeah. Okay where should I start? I guess the beginning is a good place." Holly wasn't sure how much to tell Gail but she knew that she had to be as honest as possible.

_Holly's POV_

_I met Alex about 11 years ago. I was 21 and she was 24. We met at a college graduation party my then girlfriend threw, me being a nerd and all skipped a few grades in High school and I graduated early, Alex and I were graduating at the same time. We talked the whole time, mind you my girlfriend was not happy with me after that. We had a fight during the party and I slept with Alex, we didn't see each other after that. My girlfriend and I ended up breaking up a month after the party, she found out that I slept with Alex, let me tell you that did not end well at all. I saw Alex again 2 months later at a coffee shop, we talked there for 3 hours, I'm pretty sure that we drank 10 cups of coffee. We talked for about 2 months until she officially asked me to be her girlfriend. _

_One month later my ex-girlfriend went all crazy when she found out that we were dating and she told Alex's homophobic parents about us dating. Things got really bad and we started talking about moving in together, away from the craziness and that's when I got a job offer to work at a hospital in Chicago. Even though we had only been dating for 3 months I asked her to move with me to Chicago. Alex got a job with the Chicago PD and we lived there for 5 years. Alex started talking about wanting to apply for the FBI, we talked about it a lot and I agreed to support her through out the whole process. 6 months later we moved to Virginia. I started working for a local hospital and Alex was really busy with her new job. _

_A year later we went to Las Vegas, for our 7 year anniversary, with Alex's brother and his wife. On the third day we were there, the four of us where completely shit-faced and Nate, Alex's brother, suggested that it would be a good idea for us to get married. The next day we..._

"Wait, you two were married?" It was the first time that Gail had spoken since Holly started telling the story

"Yeah" Holly hesitated before adding "We are married" really quickly hoping that Gail wouldn't catch that last bit.

"You're still married to her?" Guess she's a better listener than she thought

"Uh well you see technically we may still be kinda married"

"What do you mean by 'Kinda married'? You can't be kinda married to someone you either are or you're not, there is no in between"

"Fine okay yes we're still married BUT we are not together. I promise you that."

Gail is pacing back and forth now with a hand on her forehead "I'm done" She leaves Holly there alone and makes her way to her room closing the door behind her.

"Gail..." No answer. Holly slides down against Gail's bedroom door the Deja vu hitting her. She knew that Gail was sitting against the door on the other side so she decided to continue her story.

_We didn't regret it in the morning. We were practically married already only now there was a document. Anyways, about 4 months later we went to visit Nate and his family for his birthday at Ottawa. We found out that their parents had another kid and that they were still the same as before. A week later they got sentenced to 30 years to life at a state penitentiary I don't know where. Nate took in James, they're little brother for the time being. I'll tell you the rest of this particular story when you open the door._

_Anyways, Alex and I lasted a little less than 2 and a half more years together. We didn't see each other enough, she was always traveling across the country. I wasn't happy at my job anymore, did you know that Virginia deaths aren't very interesting? Well anyways we started fighting a lot. She accused me of cheating with one of the doctors from the hospital I worked at, which I wasn't by the way. She wouldn't believe me though because I cheated on my past girlfriend with her. We stayed together for another month or so. That month was a living hell, seriously I'm not even scared to go to hell anymore because I already lived through it. Twice. I saw my whole life crumble in front of me and I would be lying if I told you that I didn't feel like I was going to die. We were together for 9 years and it all ended in 5 hours._

Neither of them said a word for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

**Do you guys still hate Holly? Yes? Damn okay. But you kinda understand her, right?**

**Let me know what your guys think of this chapter. It's a little longer than the previous ones but there was a lot I needed to explain and I'm still not done. Part 2 of this chapter is coming soon. Thank you for all the comments. Stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations Part 2

"Hey Gail?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please let me in?"

...

*Click* Gail unlocks the door but she doesn't open it. Holly takes a minute before entering the room. She opens the door slowly as to not startle Gail who is now laying on her bed facing the far wall with her back towards Holly. She isn't really sure if she should sit on the bed or if she should stay standing up. She decides to sit on the bed since she is not done telling her story and she knows that Gail will have questions of her own. They sat in complete silence for the next 5 minutes.

"I don't understand" Gail mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm sorry what'd you say?"

She spun around so that she was now facing the brunette "I said that I don't understand" she cleared her throat and wiped her tears away, "I don't understand why you didn't tell me that you're married"

"Honestly? I forgot. That sounds horrible but when..."

"Do you still love her?" She interrupts her before she could continue that particular story.

"I think that I will always love her. We were together for 9 years, that's like a long time. Other than being my girlfriend she was and still is one of my best friend. We went through so much shit together, we fought a lot, about stupid things, about important things but we always figured it out and it only made us stronger in the end. 9 years worth of laughs, cries, anger, lust, good mornings, good nights. 9 years of seeing her every day of my life, talking about our future and our ambitions. I loved her so much because she made me a better person but I am not in love with her anymore at least I don't think I am. Besides I kinda have my eye on this crazy, beautiful cop that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her, even when she is all puffed eyed and has boogers on her face. Some people may think that she is difficult and grouchy but who am I to judge her when I'm more fucked up than she is"

"Then why are you still married to her?" Gail was rubbing her temple in frustration. Holly was taking way too long to explain for her liking.

"I don't know" She answered sadly "Once we broke up, I got my stuff and went to a hotel for the night. The next day I hopped on a plane and stayed with my sister for a week. Once I had my own place, I asked Alex to pack up my things, my brother and dad went to pick my stuff up. I cut off all communication I had with her and that was that."

"That didn't really answer my question"

"It didn't?" Holly didn't want to explain to her what happened after the break up and her true reasons for still being married.

"No" She shook her head wildly.

"Fine but I'm thirsty. Care for some tea?"

"Sure"

"Okay I'll be right back"

* * *

"So where was I?" Holly asked whilst handing Gail her mug.

"Why you're still married to... Her?" She said rolling her eyes not wanting to mention Alex's name.

_Right. After we broke up I got really depressed for about 4 months. I isolated myself from everyone, I went out every night and got really messed up. I would stay out all night and go to raves. I had a bunch of one night stands, I don't even remember half of them. I had this one fuck buddy, Franky, who was no good for me but I could not let her go. She would drag me along to her dealers parties and we would get high. I couldn't sleep at night, I would get anxiety attacks which only made me want to drink and get high some more. I was horrible at my job. I would always be late and leave early. I would call in sick a lot, mostly because I was hung over. I'm surprise I didn't get fired, awesome credentials I guess. One day I saw Andrew, one of my old friends from college, at a bar. He saw that I wasn't doing well and helped me out. He took me to AA meetings that he held every Wednesday, even though I wasn't really an alcoholic I got to talk to people about my situation. I started seeing a therapist every week and it's really helping me. I got better and reconnected with my friends and family. I'm doing great at my job. 3 weeks ago when I saw Alex my whole world stopped for a minute. All the answers I thought I had were gone. All the questions you're asking me now I was asking Alex. She told me about what happened to her during the past 2 years or so. She told me about her undercover work she did that lasted a year and we talked about us. We had the closure we needed in order to move on from our relationship. With her undercover work and my depression there was no divorce talk but we talked about it then and this situation came up. She wants to adopt her little brother James and she needs me to help her adopt him._

"You're going to adopt a kid with her? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Gail please"

"Please what? Understand you? Forgive you? What for? For lying to me, for ignoring me, for making it seem that I somehow fucked up when in reality it was you or for, after all of this, you still want to be with that bitch?"

"Don't call her that, she's not a bitch" Holly said tiredly. She didn't really want to fight with Gail she was hungry and tired.

"Don't you fucking dare Holly. Don't tell me what I get to call people. You have no right to do so"

"You're right. And you know why? Cause we are not dating Gail. Because you didn't talk to me after the kiss. Because I was the one who texted you first every time. Because I only got back one word answers and when I tried to talk about us you would change the subject. Because when I stopped texting you, you never called or texted to see if I was okay. Because you were detached. Because you were okay with kissing me but not okay to talk about it. You don't get to call her a bitch because she is my past. You have no right to my past because you are not my present, you are not my girlfriend." She was now pacing in front of Gail, who was sat on her bed.

"You wanna know why I'm not your girlfriend? Because you're fucking married that's why."

"Yeah I am, to someone who I cared about enough to marry her. She's not just some random girl."

"Cause you fucking love her"

"I do love her. I will always love her no matter what but I'm not in love with her anymore"

"Then why the fuck are you still married to her?"

"Because frankly I wasn't at all eager to end a 9 year relationship just like that. Because maybe in the back of my mind I always thought that I could make things work with her. I didn't forget that I was married, I just didn't want to deal with my feelings towards it. I don't know maybe I'm just stupid for thinking and doing what I did but I'm not going to apologize for that"

"You just admitted that you wanna be with her!"

"Oh my god. I'm done. Are you even listening? I can't keep saying the same thing over and over. Obviously you are not putting any effort in and I have a lot of shit to deal with that really doesn't involve you. I shouldn't have told you any of this because you have no right to it." She started collecting her things and made her way to the living room.

"So you're just going to leave? After all you did to me you're going to leave?"

"Grow up Gail. I'm not doing this to spite you. I didn't do any of this to piss you off." She gathered the rest of her stuff and closed the door behind her a little harder than she meant to.

Gail got furious at that action. She opened the door and yelled at Holly "You are not allowed to slam the door. I'm the one who gets to slam the door!" She slams the door with all of her force breaking down in tears. After a few minutes she made her way to the kitchen to grab a beer, since they didn't have anything stronger. As left the kitchen she saw that Chris and Dov stood in the living room with their mouth slightly opened. They were speechless. They knew that Holly and Gail were kinda-but-not-really together. They had seen them kiss at the morgue and they hadn't made a big deal about it. "Are you okay?" Chris asked as he moved towards a crying Gail. She was surprised to see her roommates even though it was also their apartment. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go to bed" She quickly made her way to her room at the sudden realization that they just heard God knows how much of her fight with Holly. Because it was a fight not an argument or disagreement.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but school has been kicking my ass these past few weeks. I'll try to upload more often but no promises. I have to put all I got to my school work. It's my senior year and I'm trying to go out with a bang and I do have a social life despite what you may think. Thanks for the follows and reviews. Stay safe and see you when ever I post the next chapter.**


End file.
